


The Fish Fic

by cliffordinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, and then i just kinda started writing, and this happened, bc irl a fan gave luke a goldfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffordinthehood/pseuds/cliffordinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael's just trying to fuck Luke and that damn fish is the biggest cockblock on the planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fish Fic

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the fact that as of yesterday luke hemmings is the proud new owner of a goldfish, and it's already so ridiculous so why don't i just make a muke smut and call it the fish fic. yep. trust me, no one hates me more than i hate me rn. (also [this post](http://shybabyluke.tumblr.com/post/125545727845/imagine-luke-w-his-new-fish-hed-be-so-proud) was what sparked the idea for this so thx and also im so sorry)
> 
> fair warning: this is my first attempt at writing gay smut or any smut or even muke for that matter also ive never personally had sex before (or even kissed someone) so if this is really bad then im using all of that as an excuse

To put it bluntly, Michael was not appreciating this new member of the band. Gerard. Okay, well the goldfish wasn't exactly the fifth member of 5sos, but it sure as damn well felt like it to Michael, because ever since Luke had inherited that fucking goldfish from a fan - a fucking _goldfish_ , mind you - he'd been paying more attention to the sea creature than his actual living, breathing, boyfriend, who was right here, thank you very much. And it's not like Michael hadn't been patient. Even when Luke made the tour bus take a detour from their next stop to visit the pet store - that's right, the entire crew humoured Luke as the bus took up four parking spots at the pet store just so he could buy a fish bowl and some fish food for their new pet for godssake, plus take pictures with the fans that had somehow found him there (because Luke was basically the nicest human being on the entire fucking planet), Michael didn't say anything because he was basically the most understanding boyfriend ever.

But the truth was he'd had a semi ever since he woke up and there wasn't even time for him and Luke to have shower sex or even just share a lazy handjob in the bunks. And then, even when they were finally back on the road, this fucking fish - Gary or Gerard or whatever, Michael wasn't even sure - had proceeded to take up the rest of Luke's time, precious time that could have been spent with Michael's dick up his ass, or even the other way around - Michael wasn't ever particularly picky, and literally anything would suffice right now. But no, now Luke had to find the perfect place for the fish bowl, and then he had to arrange the fish toys and rocks just _so_ , and then Gerard had to float around in his bag for a whole half an hour, while he got acclimated to the water temperature in the fish bowl, and _then_ Luke just watched McFuckFins swim around for a while, even tweeting a goddamn picture, and they could've had at _least_ 2.5 blowjobs down by now, damnit.                       

And before Michael knew it, he was eating dinner, and he _still_ hadn't got off, and it was just really frustrating that Luke was painfully oblivious to the obvious problem in Michael's jeans.

Just before 8pm, Michael finally got Luke alone - well, half-dragged him to the back of the bus, and not-so-subtly announced to the rest of the occupants that the back lounge door would be _locked and off limits_ for an hour or so, thank you very much, but who was really keeping track.

And _shit_ Michael thought, as he saw Finny's fish bowl in the corner of the room, because Luke could _not_ get distracted now. Michael promptly pushed Luke against the wall, hands at Luke's hips, thumbs just under his shirt, and began attacking his neck with kisses and bites that were sure to leave bruises tomorrow.

"What's this about," Luke panted slightly, letting out a breathy moan as Michael sucked a particularly large hickey into the juncture between the younger boy's neck and collarbone.

"I've been waiting all damn day for this," Michael growled, nipping at Luke's pale, soft skin.

"Well why didn't you just tell me?" Luke asked, voice breaking slightly at the end.

"Because," Michael replied, promptly slipping his tongue into Luke's mouth, "You were too busy with Fuckfin over there," he said, as they drew away from each other.

Luke smirked, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "His name is _Gerard_. Besides, couldn't you just get yourself off?"

Michael gasped, offended. "Why would I do that when I have my perfectly useful boyfriend literally five feet away?"

Luke just laughed, leaning his head on Michael's shoulder, kissing it gently. "Fair point."

"So are we gonna get on with it, or what?" Michael asked impatiently. I mean, this was nice, sure, but it was going to take more than a kiss on the shoulder to fix his boner.

Luke chuckled. "So romantic."

But he allowed Michael to resume their kiss, gladly jumped up and wrapped his legs around Michael's waist when Michael's hands wandered to his ass. Michael moved them over to the couch at the far back, and sat down, never breaking the kiss. It was so good like this, Luke's tongue in his mouth and Luke's body on his and he could smell Luke's subtle cologne as he hovered his lips over his neck, taste his salty skin as he nipped at it, leaving more marks because why the fuck not. And then Luke nudged at Michael until he pressed his lips back onto Luke's, and the little fucker ground his hips down causing Michael to moan into the kiss, and Luke to smirk. But Michael just squeezed Luke's ass, bringing him closer, wanting him to do it again and again, not caring what stupid sounds he made in return, it was all worth it. And Luke did, because he was a great boyfriend, thank you very much, and he enjoyed the sounds coming from Mike's mouth maybe a little more than he let on. So they continued like that, dirtyfilthyslow grinding and heavy panting and hands all over and Michael thought things couldn't have been going better until-

"Wait!" Luke exclaimed suddenly, nearly jumping off of his seat on Michael's thighs.

"Are you shitting me," Michael groaned, as he saw Luke, sure enough, walking over to the damn fish bowl.

"The road could get bumpy, I don't want Gerard to-"

"Forget the fucking fish for once, are you gonna suck me off or what?" Michael whined, leaning back against the wall of the tour bus, nearly smacking his head against it in frustration because this could _not_ be happening right now.

"Michael!" Luke gasped, in offence. "We can't let Gerard's water splash out!"

Michael didn't even bother attempting to contain the eyeroll that he made in return.

Luke gave him a look. "Gerard's a _fish,_ which means he needs _water,_ so it might be a good idea to keep it in his _tank._ Plus, it might get our stuff wet," Luke added, pulling random things out of the drawers.

"Well, Luke, it wouldn't be the first time some stuff got wet back here," Michael smirked, referring to the infamous lube bottle incident.

"It was _slippery_ ," Luke exclaimed in defense, attention still on the items he was now situating in a barricade-like fashion around Gerard's bowl. "Because _someone_ made a mess of it last time."

"Well _sorry,_ but when you're two fingers deep in someone's ass, making sure you close the lube properly isn't exactly the first thing on your mind."

And even though Luke was facing away from him, Michael could tell that he was blushing now, because Luke always blushed at stuff like that, even though the two of them had had sex more times than they could count on both of their fingers ~~and probably toes as well.~~

"Soooo... are you done yet or am I gonna have to get myself off?"

Luke snorted, finishing up his impromptu fish bowl holder. He turned around, and his face was flushed, whether still from the earlier activities, or because of what Michael said, Mike wasn't sure, but he _was_ sure that Luke looked way too fucking hot like this, and also that he was wearing way too many clothes.

"Take off your pants," Michael said, although there wasn't really a need to, since Luke was now already in the process of unbuckling his belt. He shimmied out of his skinnies, exposing his pale thighs and black boxer briefs. And Michael couldn't help but reach forward and grab the younger boy's ass through his underwear, pulling him closer so he was standing between Michael's legs, and Michael's hand snaked up to Luke's neck, pulling at the short hair around the nape, as he sat up straighter in order to connect their lips. It was a messy, sloppy kiss that was mostly just tongue and teeth, but neither boy was complaining because now Michael was pulling Luke down on top of him, and he had his hand down Luke's underwear and Luke was struggling to think clearly.

Luke rocked his hips against Michael's, trying to get _more_ , but there was only so much you could do like this, so Michael reached a hand out blindly behind him, pulling open one of the drawers underneath the tv. At that moment, Luke ground down on Michael, whining slightly as he did so. "Fuck," Michael muttered, temporarily distracted from his thoughts. Luke did it again, leaning his head down to breathe hotly on Mike's neck. "I know, Luke," Michael replied, trying to get Luke's hips to still for a second so he could just _breathe_ and dedicate enough attention to what he was looking for in the drawer - obviously lube and a condom - which was a feat when you had one hand down your boyfriend's pants, sliding along his cock, and all 6 feet of said lanky human on top of you.

They kept condoms and lube in a drawer below the tv because they were classy like that, and also because they never wanted to forget the look of pure horror on Calum's face when he accidentally opened the drawer one day looking for the remote.

Michael's fingers finally wrapped around the bottle and a foil package, extracting both items from the drawer. At that he stood up, pulling Luke with him, turning them around and laying Luke down on the couch. Luke immediately reached his hands to Michael's belt, trying to take his pants off. Michael batted his hands away and pulled his jeans and underwear off in one go, cock slapping softly against his stomach. Luke let out a soft groan, shimmying around to get more comfy, bringing his legs up so his feet were resting flat on the couch. Michael leaned over to land yet another kiss on Luke's now swollen lips. Then he flipped the lid of the lube open, setting it down beside them, coating his pointer finger with the slippery substance.

Michael was about to ask if Luke was ready when Luke groaned out, "Hurry the fuck up already." Michael smirked and brought a finger to his hole, gently pushing it in. Luke held a death grip on the side of the couch, little moans and incoherent phrases tumbling from his lips as Michael stretched him out. Luke squeezed his eyes shut as Michael added another finger, scissoring them. He let out a choked moan, stomach rising and falling rapidly as he panted slightly.

"You good?" Michael asked, because he liked to check up every once and a while.

"Mhm," Luke groaned.

Michael leaned forward to press kisses and nibbles to Luke's soft thighs as he added a third, and final, finger. It was the biggest stretch, and it was definitely uncomfortable at first, no matter how many times it may have happened, so Michael spoke up to try and get Luke's mind off it.

"I swear to god if you bring up Gerard while I have my fingers up your ass I will never let you forget it." And Luke giggled, because it was _Luke_ , but then Michael crooked his fingers and the breath exhaled from Luke's lungs in a funny, breathy wheeze that sounded as though he'd simultaneously been hit by a truck while being gifted an unlimited supply of ice cream cones. Michael just smirked. Found it.

And Luke probably would've given him a playful shove if he wasn't trying to focus on just _breathing_.

"Kiss me," he whined instead. "Please."

And because Michael was a sucker for Luke and also because he liked kissing him probably a little too much, he moved up so that their lips could meet. And it wasn't particularly a good kiss because Luke could barely focus on anything at this present moment, but that was okay because he just really needed Michael's mouth on his and Michael understood.

"You ready?" Michael asked quietly against Luke's lips, after a little while. Luke nodded, a strained, "Yeah," escaping his mouth.

So Michael sat back up and removed his fingers from Luke who whined a little, and reached over to grab the bottle of lube. That was when he felt a hand on his. Luke's. He looked up at the blue eyes that were staring back at him.

"Can- can I do it?" he asked.

"Course," Michael replied, shuffling closer so the angle was better for Luke. And Luke, still laying down, dipped his fingers in the bottle and slicked Michael's dick up, giving it a few strokes in the process, as if Michael wasn't hard already.

"M'kay," he said, removing his hand.

"Good to go?" Michael asked softly, a fond smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah," Luke said, returning the smile. He shifted on the couch to get more comfortable. Michael leaned down on top of him, positioning his elbows at either side of Luke's head. He licked and sucked at Luke's neck, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. Then he waited for Luke to adjust, forcing his hips to still until the boy underneath him was completely ready. Then Luke squeezed at Michael's arms, which Michael took as the all clear. Michael could feel Luke warm and tight around him, and Luke could feel the stretch, feel Michael inside him, and they were both in heaven. Mike started off slow, getting them both used to it. Sure, there were times where the sex had been fast and rough, but today wasn't one of those. "Mike," Luke breathed, after a few minutes, hot breath washing over Michael's face, "Faster," he requested. So of course Michael complied, speeding up the movement of his hips until Luke's mouth went slack and he was scratching at Michael's back and moaning and squeezing his eyes shut, fingers threading into Michael's recently-dyed black locks, and pulling.

"Look at me," Michael said, making his own request now. Luke's baby blue eyes opened, locking with Michael's own green ones, as he pushed up to meet Michael's thrusts. "I love you," Michael said softly, pressing his lips to Luke's, slipping his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. "I love you too, Mike," Luke murmured, pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek. Now he just held on, letting Michael do the work, his face buried in Mike's shoulder. He looked down briefly at where they were connected, and groaned out. Michael saw this, and smiled, nibbling on Luke's earlobe. "Feel good?" he asked, lips brushing the shell of Luke's ear.

"So good, Mike," Luke responded, completely blissed out. All he could feel was Michael's cock inside of him and Michael on him and around him and he had never felt so safe and comfortable and _good_.

"Good. Me too," Mike responded. As if on queue, Luke clenched around him, dragging the last syllable of Michael's sentence into a high-pitched whine.

Michael shook his head. "You did that on purpose, you little fucker."

Luke grinned up at him. "Just checking to make sure."

"What, that I was completely wrecked?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Wanted to make sure it wasn't just one of us."

"Definitely both of us, babe." And even though Michael was the one doing the fucking, he did sound wrecked. His voice was raspy and hoarse and Luke attributed that to his great kissing skills. He didn't voice that thought, because he knew Michael would take the piss, but it was definitely true.

"'M almost-" Michael began, unable to finish his sentence.

Luke just nodded, fisting Michael's hair and moaning out in agreeance. Michael reached down between them and grabbed Luke's dick in his hand. _"Mike,"_ Luke breathed out, because it was too much but it was so good at the same time. "I'm not gonna-" and before he could even finish his sentence, he was spilling all over Michael's hand, painting their stomachs white, a moaning, writhing mess underneath Michael. Michael didn't let his cock go until it was too much and Luke could barely breathe.

And then Mike was still inside him, moving back and forth. "Come, Mikey, please," Luke begged, and that was all it took. Michael moaned as his hips stilled, burying himself inside Luke as his vision whited out. Then he collapsed on top of the boy, and the two were a sweaty, sticky, completely fucked out mess, and it was honestly the best thing. When Michael could sort of move again, he pulled out, taking the condom off and tying it, throwing it in the general direction of the garbage can because he really couldn't be fucked to make any more of an effort right now. And he breathed in deeply, inhaling Luke, and Luke just sighed, completely and utterly exhausted, but sated.

Michael pressed gentle butterfly kisses to his forehead and his collarbones, before getting up. "Be right back, babe," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Luke's lips.

When he came back a minute or so later with a warm cloth, he passed Gerard's bowl, and couldn't help but let out a little smile.

"Gerard's having a good time," Michael commented, as he wiped the cum off of Luke and then himself.

"Mhm," Luke acknowledged, opening his eyes, but still kinda fucked out. When he was all cleaned off, he made grabby hands at Michael.

"Oh, I'm surprised you didn't want to cuddle with _Gerard_ ," Michael chuckled, placing the cloth on a table somewhere and snuggling back down with Luke, so they were just a tangle of limbs.

Luke smiled. "Gerard's nice, but you're better than any fish," he said, kissing Michael on the nose.

"Damn right," Michael replied, snuggling down further into Luke, letting his head fall between the juncture of Luke's neck and shoulder.

Luke reached out underneath Michael to grab a blanket. "Wouldn't want your ass to get cold," he mused, draping it over Michael, to trap the heat, keeping the two warm.

And if Calum and Ashton entered the back lounge an hour or so later, when they were definitely sure that all fucking had ended, and saw Luke and Michael snuggled together, fast asleep, obviously naked under the blanket if the clothes thrown around the room were anything to go by, and Gerard swimming around happily in his fish bowl, the two just smirked to themselves, and quietly shut the door as they retreated to the front of the bus, leaving the two lovebirds, plus Gerard, to themselves.


End file.
